


Were you Alone or by Yourself?

by AwatereJones



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3664362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A confusing conversation in the Tardis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Were you Alone or by Yourself?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [aliens_and_time_machines_prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/aliens_and_time_machines_prompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> "Were you alone or by yourself?"

Jack was leaning against the console as the Tardis did her thing.

This new Doctor had Jack in a spin, he was so much like his "nine" that he kept looking for the ears. 

"So Jack, about this problem with the guards you mentioned." the Doctor asked as he finally looked up.

"Well, it was good of you to let me borrow you for this little job" Jack smiled.

"Oh yes. The bounding aboard shouting the odds and demanding I do this for the sake of the time stream was just for show then?" the doctor asked sarcastically.

"Well, I had to do something and I couldn't mess with a fixed point!" Jack reasoned.

"So, you're telling me that you went back in time to save yourself from execution knowing full well that you had to because it had already happened that way on the first place?" the doctor shook his head as he fiddled with a button then squeaked as it came off.

"Look, it's no big deal. I had a couple of lovely guards who gave "Younger me" a wonderful time. All I had to do was spring the lock so "Younger me" could get out once everyone else was asleep." Jack explained.

"Jack, if you keep doing those quotation mark thingies with your fingers I may have to limit your time with the Ponds more!" the Doctor warned.

"So, anyway. Were you alone or by yourself?"

"Well, I never saw this me when I was that me but I remember what happened and now know that it was this me that released that me even though I didn't know it at the time" Jack reasoned.

 

"Ah! I see"

 

"Well I don't. You're both bloody mad!" Clara groaned as she rubbed her temples.


End file.
